Defenders of Earth
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, a new race of aliens come to invade Earth. It's based off the movie, Independence Day. I hope you all like it and please review. I don't own Independence Day or Wordgirl.
1. Chapter 1

Defenders of Earth

Part 1:

(It is a normal, quiet day in Fair City and Becky Botsford is sitting in class, along with her friends, listening to Ms. Davis' lecture.)

Ms. Davis: Ok Class, I want to show you all a film from many years ago, called Independence Day. It was considered a great film in it's day.

Violet: (Raising her hand.) Ms. Davis, is it about the American Revolution?

Ms. Davis: No, not at all. It's about a race of aliens who come to take over the Earth and several cities are destroyed in the process. Then the military sends the Marines to destroy them. It's very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Raises her hand.) Did this movie make people think that all aliens are bad?

Ms. Davis: Of course not, Becky. We all know that Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are aliens as well and they aren't bad aliens at all.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feels relieved.) Thank goodness.

(After watching the movie.)

Ms. Davis: Well? What did you all think of that movie?

Scoops: I loved it. I'm going to post a review about it in the Daily Rag and maybe other people would want to check it out.

(Later at lunch.)

Violet: I really loved that movie. But do you think that would actually happen? I mean, Miss Power almost did something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but she didn't destroy any cities in the process.

Scoops: Maybe she would have if Wordgirl wasn't there to stop her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but as terrorizing as Miss Power was, I don't think she would've sunk low as to destroy Earth cities.

Scoops: But we have to remember that there are other alien races out there that would do such a thing.

Violet: I don't think I want to be here when that happens.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Wordgirl could probably keep them from doing anything like take over the Earth.

Scoops: I don't know. Did you see the number of aliens in that movie? I don't think Wordgirl could take them all out. Especially not alone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, not alone. Let's just pray that is just a movie and something like that wouldn't happen. And we can't assume that another alien race would be hostile like that.

Violet: Hostile?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hostile, it means something or someone is unfriendly. Showing hatred toward others. In this case, I'm saying that we can't assume that if another alien race came to Earth, that they will be hostile with us.

Violet: Oh, ok. Becky's right, we can't assume that another alien race is going to be hostile. They could be friendly and just looking for a new place to settle because their homeworld is gone or something.

(Meanwhile, up in space several ships are approaching the Earth at a slow and steady pace.)

(At the same time, Wordgirl is now in a heated battle with Chuck, as he tries to rob the jewelry store.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Chuck!

Chuck: Not today, Wordgirl! (Evilly laughs as he shoots condiments at her and Huggy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's take him down, Huggy!

(As they continue to battle, they end up just outside the Electronics store and with the TV's on, the news begins.)

Newcaster: This just in, several spaceships have been spotted entering our atmosphere at a very slow pace.

(Wordgirl, Huggy, and Chuck hear this and their battle ceases as they listen in on the news report.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Look at that, Huggy. Do you reconginize those ships? (Huggy shakes his head 'no'.) Neither have I.

Chuck: Do you think Miss Power is coming back?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think those look like Miss Power's ship. These ships look kind of round. (Just then, they hear someone screaming and they see people looking towards the sky.)

Woman #1: Look in the sky! (The woman points and everyone looks towards the sky.)

Chuck: You're right, those don't anything like Miss Power's ship. But they still look scary.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wonder why they are here.

Chuck: Wordgirl, do you mind if I headed home. I don't think I want to be out here right now. (He then gives back the jewelry that he previously stole.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Go ahead, Chuck. I think the safest thing for all of us, at this point, is to head home. I'll take these back to Reginald and you can head home and try to remain calm. I'll stay out here and see what's going on with these ships.

Chuck: Thank you, Wordgirl. (He then gets into his car and heads back home to his mom's basement.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After taking the jewelry back to Reginald, Wordgirl and Huggy decide to head to their hideout.) From here, we can keep an eye on these space ships. (Huggy, do you think they're hostile?) I don't know and I'm not going to say 'yes' or 'no' at this point. We just have to wait and that maybe for a long time.

(Later that day, as Wordgirl and Huggy are watching their computer screen, they begin to fall asleep from boredom, but then their crime computer goes off again, waking them up.)

Police Commissioner: Wordgirl, did I catch you at a bad time?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it's ok. What's the problem?

Police Commissioner: Well, did you notice the spaceships in the sky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I saw them earlier when I was battling Chuck.

Police Commissioner: Well, the mayor needs to see you and your sidekick.

Wordgirl/Becky: Those ships don't come from Lexicon if that's what you're thinking.

Police Commissioner: No, no, nothing like that. The mayor will tell you when you arrive.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very well. Let's go, Huggy. (And they zoom to City Hall.) Mr. Mayor, you wanted to see us?

Mayor of Fair City: Yes, thank you for coming, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: The police commissioner said something about you wanting to see me in regards to the alien ships that are hovering in the sky.

Mayor of Fair City: Yes, I had gotten some news from some of the armed forces in Los Angeles and they had sent some men up to the ship to see if they can establish some communication. But when they tried, all that happened was someone inside the ship fired upon the men and they were killed as a result. We were thinking that maybe they don't want to communicate with Earth beings so I asked to see if they would communicate with someone else who isn't from Earth. What do you say?

Wordgirl/Becky: What? You want me to risk my life in order for some communication between you and the aliens? What if they kill Huggy and I as well?

Mayor of Fair City: I see what you mean. Well, what do you think we should do then?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, when I was battling Chuck, I kind of let him go and told him to head home, instead of sending him to jail. Maybe you can tell everyone to stay home until we know what kind of aliens we're dealing with. If they destroy a plane without weapons on it, they most likely sound hostile and they may destroy anyone or anything that comes too close to their ship.

Mayor of Fair City: But we need to know why those aliens are here and what is it that they want from us?

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. You want Huggy and I to talk to the aliens and find out what they want and what their purpose here is.

Mayor of Fair City: Purpose? What's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Purpose, it is a goal or intended outcome of something. In this case you want me to communicate with the aliens and find out what their purpose is and that means you want to know what their goals are.

Mayor of Fair City: Yes, that's it. Thank you, Wordgirl. So can I count on you to get that answer we want?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we can. (She floats slowly out of City Hall and places Huggy onto the grass and Huggy questions her reason.) Well, I put you down because I want to be the one to communicate with the aliens. If they are hostile, I don't want you to get hurt. (Huggy says, that you can get hurt. We already were told that a plane was destroyed by the aliens.) I understand. But I need to do this. (She bends down.) If I'm destroyed by the aliens, I just want to say that I love you and you're my best friend. (Huggy hugs her and she hugs back.) Well, here we go.

Newcaster #2: And folks, if you're just tuning in, we have news that Wordgirl, herself is going to try to communicate with the aliens, who just hours ago had destroyed a communication plane. Let's see if Wordgirl can establish communication.

(Everyone, including the villains are watching as Wordgirl slowly approaches the alien space craft.)

(Wordgirl is as scared as ever, but remains as brave as she can.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Floating just outside of the ship, but not too close to it.) Um, hello. This is Wordgirl. I'm an alien like you are. I'm from Lexicon. Welcome to Earth. I've been sent here to communicate with you and to find out why you have arrived. I don't mean you any harm, I just want to communicate. What do you say? And I have to tell you that you're really causing a panic amongst the Earthlings. (She then hears something that sounds not like a voice, but a weapon of some kind and then she sees an opening on the side of the ship and then she sees what looks like a laser and she feels that she needs to get out of there, so she begins to zoom back towards Earth, dodging the laser blasts from the ship.) (As she reaches the ground, the laser misses her by a hair.)

Mayor of Fair City: Well, what is their purpose of being here?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Trying to catch her breath.) I don't know, but it can't be good. Mayor, do you have an evacuation system?

Mayor of Fair City: Evacuation?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, evacuation means to clear a dangerous place and to move people to safety. In this case, I'm asking if there's a place where the citizens of this town can go to be safe from the aliens?

Mayor of Fair City: I don't know. We've never dealt with this type of thing. Can't you just destroy the ship?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm a super hero, not a robot. I can't even get close enough to the ship to find out. Besides, that ship is not the only one hovering around Earth.

Mayor of Fair City: So what should we do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Go on TV and announce that Fair City needs to be evacuated as soon as possible. I don't know when those aliens choose to strike, but it's best that we move now, rather than later.

Mayor of Fair City: Can you use your ship to get us out of here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I wish I could, but it was damaged when we crash-landed here. Besides, there are a lot more citizens then my ship can hold. But I think I know what I can use.

(As she looks over at the ship, it's hovering over Mr. Big's building.)

(Inside, most of Mr. Big's employees have vacated the building, leaving him and Leslie.)

Leslie: Sir, the whole building is emptied of all employees. They think the aliens are going to destroy the city and this building is going to be Ground Zero.

Mr. Big: I don't think so, Leslie. I think they picked my building because they wanted to meet with me personally and ask if I can help them.

Leslie: (She's very nervous and tries to move towards the elevator.) Sir, I just remembered that I have someplace I need to be at.

Mr. Big: Leslie, come back here. There's no need to worry about these aliens. Why would they come here from, who knows where and destroy us?

Leslie: I don't know. But they tried to kill Wordgirl for trying to communicate with them.

Mr. Big: Maybe they know she's from Lexicon and they are sworn enemies or something. Maybe we can welcome them. Follow me to the roof, Leslie.

Leslie: Ok. (Even though she's very nervous and unsure about this, she follows her boss to the roof of their building.) Now what?

Mr. Big: Now, we wait.

(Meanwhile, the Mayor and Wordgirl go on air to warn the citizens.)

Mayor of Fair City: Citizens of Fair City. I've come on air with a warning about the alien visitors that are hovering above our Fair City. Wordgirl was asked to see if she could communicate with them and they answered her by trying to kill her. It's clear that these aliens are here to invade and to take over. I am now advising an evacuation of Fair City. Everyone please exit the city as soon as you can.

(Soon after the evacuation announcement.)

Leslie: (With a hand-held radio in her hand.) Sir, they are evacuating the city. We need to leave now.

Mr. Big: Fine, leave if you want. I'm staying here and welcoming the aliens.

Leslie: What if you're wrong and you get killed?

Mr. Big: Hmmm, I see your point. But…I'm going to stay.

Leslie: Well, good luck to you then. (She's upset as she leaves the building, fearing that her boss is putting his life into jeopardy.)

(She walks out of the building a few minutes later but continues to stand there, watching to see what's going to happen.)

(Elsewhere, Dr. Two-Brains is still plotting a scheme to get some cheese.)

Henchman #1: Boss, what are you doing?

Dr. Two-Brains: What does it look like? I'm plotting a way to get cheese. Why do you ask?

Henchman #1: It's just that we thought that we would be leaving the city about now, like the mayor advised us to.

Dr. Two-Brains: Look, even if the aliens attack us, this lair is far enough from the city and it's made to be safe from such attacks.

Henchman #1: Hope you're right. (Whispers to Charlie.) I'm a kind of scared right now. (Charlie is in agreement.)

(The two henchmen are still nervous but remain with their boss inside their lair.)

(Meanwhile, elsewhere, Chuck and his mother are packing their things into his sandwich car and her station wagon.)

Chuck's Mom: Are you sure you'll be safe without me here?

Chuck: I'll be fine. You go ahead, Mom.

Chuck's Mom: Ok. I love you, Chuckie-Boo.

Chuck: I love you too, Ma.

(Chuck and his mother hug.)

Chuck's Mom: I'll be at Brent's.

Chuck: Right. I'll follow close behind, as soon as I get my things together.

(Chuck's mother gets into her station wagon and she leaves the city and heads to her other son, Brent's house.)

(Meanwhile, Butcher is at his father's house.)

Butcher: Dad, are you leaving town, like the mayor askified?

Kid Potato: What did you say?

Butcher: Askified?

Kid Potato: (Sighs!) Son, learn to pronounce words right. The word is 'ask' not 'askified'. And, to answer your question, I'm not leaving. This is my home and there's no way some aliens are going to make me leave.

Butcher: But Pop…

Kid Potato: 'But Pop' nothing. I'm staying.

Butcher: But what if you get killed or something?

Kid Potato: It doesn't matter. You can go if you wish, but I'm staying here.

Butcher: Pop, there's no way I'm going to let you stay here alone. I'm going to stay with you. If you're going to die, then I'll die alongside you.

Kid Potato: That's my brave boy. I love you, Son.

Butcher: I love you too, Pop.

(Elsewhere, in the Copy Shop.)

Dave: Beatrice, we need to get out of here, like the mayor advised.

LRW: I'm not leaving my baby behind. (She goes to hug her beloved copy machine.)

Dave: Beatrice, I'll get you another copy machine.

LRW: It won't be the same. This copy machine is special, distinct, exceptional.

Dave: Please. You're one of my best employees and I hate to lose you.

LRW: I'm not going anywhere, wherever, or anyplace, without my copy machine.

Dave: Well, Ok. It was nice knowing you, Beatrice. (Dave then leaves the Copy Shop and gets into his car and goes to leave town.)

(On the road, Tobey and his mother are attempting to get out of town, by car.)

Tobey: I told you that we should've used one of my robots.

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, we need to be patient.

Tobey: Patience is going to get us killed.

Mrs. McCallister: We don't need your robots stepping onto the cars of others trying to leave the city.

Tobey: Fine, whatever. (He sits in the backseat of his mother's car, pouting as they wait for the traffic to move.)

(Throughout the day, the citizens of Fair City have been trying to get out of town, but with this much traffic, it's getting hard to do so. Even for the villains.)

Chuck: (Honks his horn.) Hey come on! I'm trying to get out of town.

Man #1: So am I, Buddy.

Chuck: Oh, this is going to take forever.

(Wordgirl then goes to the jail to see if there are any villains still left in the prison.)

Warden: Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Warden, why aren't you leaving town?

Warden: Because I have to watch these villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was going to ask if I can help any of them get out of town.

Warden: Well ok. I think only Rope Guy is still in here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Well, I'm going to go and see if there are any more. As for you. You need to get out of town as well.

Warden: I will.

(As soon as the Warden leaves the jailhouse, Wordgirl heads towards the cell block.)

Wordgirl/Becky: If there are any villains down here, let me know.

Rope Guy: I'm down here, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did any of you know that the mayor has asked everyone to evacuate the town?

Rope Guy: Sort of, but I didn't think anyone cared to tell me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm letting you out so you can vacate the town.

Rope Guy: Really? Thanks.

(Wordgirl removes the cell door and Rope Guy heads out of the jail.)

(Wordgirl then goes to free all of the rest of the lesser-known villains, including Steven McClean, The Learnerer, Big Left-Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, Seymore Smooth, Nocan, Capt. Tangent, Timmy Timbo, the Coach, and Glen Furlblam.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now I want you all to leave town and I don't want to catch any of you committing any crimes.

Timmy Timbo: Thanks Wordgirl. You're awesome.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Guys.

(Soon mostly everyone is heading out of town, but with the traffic at a stand-still, no one can get out.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy return to their family's home and transform back into Becky and Bob.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, Bob, we're so glad to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, why aren't you leaving, like the mayor advised?

Mr. Botsford: Because, the roads are all blocked by the traffic and it's pointless for us to try to leave when there's no way of doing so.

(Elsewhere, on the road, tempting to get out is Victoria Best and her family, in their super long SUV.)

Victoria: Father, aren't we out of town yet? We have the best car here and that means we should've been gone by now.

Mr. Best: I'm doing the best I can, Victoria.

Mrs. Best: This traffic is making it difficult for us to move.

(In the back seat, sitting with Victoria, is her brother, and their two pets, the Best Poodle and General Smoochington.)

(Elsewhere.)

Birthday Girl: I don't wike this. Those mean awiens are making me miss my birfday.

(Eileen and her mother are also trying to get out of town and Eileen has brought her tea set and several of her favorite stuffed animals.)

(Becky goes to her backyard and she sees that Scoops and his family aren't gone yet either.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Scoops. Aren't you and your family leaving?

Scoops: We tried to but there's too many other people doing the same thing. So we're just going to stay and do the best we can. At the same time, I'm getting a lot of footage of the aliens. If I'm going to die, at least I'll die doing what I like.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are very brave, Scoops. A lot more brave than I am. I'll be right back. (She goes into TJ's treehouse and transforms.) WORD UP! (Huggy says what are you doing?) I'm just going to go and see if I can get this traffic moving faster. Come on. (She zooms towards the bridge where most of the citizens are attempting to cross in order to get out of town.) Wow, look at all the people. I don't know if can help any. (Just then, she looks over at Mr. Big's building and she sees him on top of his roof and zooms over.) Mr. Big, what are you still doing here?

Mr. Big: Ah, Wordgirl. I'm attempting to make contact with out alien visitors.

Wordgirl/Becky: I already tried to make contact, but they tried to kill me.

Mr. Big: My theory with that is because maybe these aliens are long rivals of your home planet and that's why they attacked you.

Wordgirl/Becky: And is that the reason why they killed those military men in Los Angeles?

Mr. Big: Oh, well. Maybe they thought they were being threatened.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, um, where's Leslie?

Mr. Big: She left the building and she wanted me to leave with her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, why didn't you listen to her?

Mr. Big: I just think she's being paranoid.

Wordgirl/Becky: You think she's being paranoid? (Huggy asks, what's paranoid?) Paranoid means to be distrustful. To be unreasonably suspicious of others and their thoughts or motives. In this case, Mr. Big thinks that Leslie is being paranoid about the aliens because she believes they are here to destroy us. Mr. Big, I have first-hand experience of what these aliens want to do and if they kill or try to kill someone for trying to peacefully contact them, then that means they are not friendly. And I think you should leave your building before things get bad. Please!

Mr. Big: Why should you care if I get destroyed or not?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why did you even ask me that? Look, it doesn't matter how many times you all try to destroy me or whatever, I care about all of you villains. And I don't want you to die. So please, come on Mr. Big. Leave your building. Please?

Mr. Big: (He looks up at the ship and down at Wordgirl and Huggy.) Well, ok. Can I at least gather some of my things?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Do you want me to wait for you or will you be ok?

Mr. Big: I should be ok. Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. (She then zooms away.) I hope he'll be ok. I don't like the looks of that ship.

(Mr. Big goes back into his office and gathers some of this belongings and stuffs them into a bag and then heads back to the roof, where his helicopter is located.)

(A few minutes later, as Mr. Big steps into his helicopter to fly away from his building and lands on the street below.)

Mr. Big: (He sees Leslie, looking up at the building.) Leslie!

Leslie: Mr. Big, Sir? Thanks goodness. (She walks over to him and, without hesitation, puts her arms around him, feeling relieved that he's safe.)

Mr. Big: Ok, ok. That's enough. Now, let's find our way out of this town. (He and Leslie get into his helicopter.)

(As they are about to lift off of the ground, another citizen points towards the ship, hovering over his building.)

Citizen #1: The ship is doing something!

(Mr. Big and Leslie step away from his helicopter and look up to see that the bottom of the ship is opening up, what looks like the hatch.)

(Then all the citizens in the city, including Wordgirl and Huggy, are watching to see what happens.)

(Then all of the sudden, a very large laser comes firing down onto the building, causing it to explode.)

(With that, everyone screams and hurries away from the building as it is being destroyed with shards of the building firing in all directions, hitting whatever is in it's path of destruction.)

(Wordgirl is doing her best to make sure no one is hit by the falling debris.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Using her sonic scream, she advises everyone to run as fast as they can and to abandon their cars.) GO EVERYONE! RUN!

(At the same time, surrounding buildings are being destroyed as well.)

(Mr. Big grabs Leslie by the hand and hurry away as fast as they can along with the rest of the citizens.)

(Tobey and his mother are a ways down the street when he sees an explosion coming towards him and his mother.)

Tobey: Mother, let's get going!

(Claire and Tobey abandon their car and everything in it and run from the explosion that's heading towards them.)

Mrs. McCallister: Faster Tobey!

Tobey: I'm going as fast as I can, Mother!

(Back at Doc's warehouse lair, the henchmen are looking towards the city and they see the explosion of fire and debris coming towards them as well.)

Henchman #1: Boss, the explosion is coming this way! We should leave!

Dr. Two-Brains: I told you, this building is able to withstand this!

Henchman #1: I don't know about you, Boss, but Charlie and I are getting out of here!

(With that said, the explosion is still heading towards them and, even though Doc's henchmen vacate the warehouse, Doc stays behind, convinced that his building is able to remain intact, but the unfortunately, it doesn't and Doc runs as fast as he can, but is covered in debris and is injured as a result.)

(Elsewhere, the explosion begins to destroy the whole city and when it's over, many people are seriously injured. Miraculously, there's no loss of life, due to the fact that Wordgirl has kept everyone as safe as she could.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs with relief.) Huggy, that was one horrible explosion and the city is almost completely destroyed. Come on, let's see if we can help anyone. (She goes and flies around town to see if she needs to help anyone.) It's Tobey and his mother. (She zooms towards them.) Tobey, Mrs. McCallister, are you ok?

Tobey: Wordgirl! Thank goodness. Mother and I are fine.

Mrs. McCallister: We're uninjured.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good. See if you can get to the baseball field, I'm going to see if I can have everyone gather there.

Tobey: Right away.

(He and his mother make their way towards the baseball field as Wordgirl and Huggy search for more citizens.)

(Over the next few hours, Wordgirl gathers just about all citizens and tells them to head for the baseball stadium.)

(She then hears Doc's henchmen in the distance and zooms towards Doc's lair.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, are you all ok?

Henchman #1: Charlie and I are ok. We don't know about Doc. He insisted on staying inside.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go and look for him. In the meantime, I want you all to head for the baseball stadium. (The two henchmen give her a thumbs up and she heads inside.) DOC?! It's Wordgirl and Huggy. Can you hear me? (She cups her ear in order to hear him.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He faintely hears Wordgirl's voice and tries to stick his arm out in order for her to find him, under the debris.) Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees his arm and zooms over and begins to remove the debris and finds him.) You ok? (She then sees several cuts and bruises on him.) You look horrible.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Sarcastically.) Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then lifts him up and carries him out of the building.) Why did you stay here and not try to leave town?

Dr. Two-Brains: I thought my warehouse was able to withstand the explosion. But I was wrong.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. We're all gathering in the baseball field. (When she arrives at the baseball stadium, she reunites Doc with his henchmen and then looks around to see if everyone is there.) Come on, Huggy. We have to find more survivors. (She and Huggy glide around and look to see if they can spot anyone else. They then come to where the copy shop is and the roof is caved in, but she hears a faint voice.) Come on, someone might be in there. (She lands.) Hello? Anyone?

LRW: (With a faint-sounding voice, she hears Wordgirl.) Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She digs her out.) Lady Redundant Woman? Are you ok?

LRW: I'm ok, I guess, presume, suppose. But my copier is destroyed, demolished, ruined. (She then sits and begins to cry.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I understand that you love your copier, but it's just a machine. You're flesh and blood and you're more important. Your copier can be replaced, but you can't be.

LRW: (She wipes a tear from her eyes and a geniun smile appears on her face.) You mean that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. I care about you.

LRW: Oh, thank you, merci, gracias. Can you help me get out of here now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She removes some more debris and helps her up and then she lifts her up and carries her to the baseball stadium.) This is where everyone is gathering. Most of your fellow villains are over there.

LRW: (She then sees Doc, who is injured very badly.) Oh no, Doc! Set me down right there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Doc should be ok though. He just has some minor cuts and bruises.

LRW: (She walks over to him.) Doc, are you ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks to Wordgirl. What about you?

LRW: I owe her one for helping me too. Can you stand?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not too well. My leg hurts very bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you two going to be ok? I'm still looking for survivors.

Dr. Two-Brains: You go ahead.

LRW: We'll be fine, all right, okay.

(With that assurance, Wordgirl and Huggy head back into the sky to look for more survivors.)

(But as she does, she sees that the alien invaders have landed smaller ships and are armed with laser rifles, ready to take over and kill anyone and everyone.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Gasps!) We need to work fast, Huggy. (She continues to look around the city to look for survivors and she comes across Kid Potato's house.) Do you want to see if they're ok? (Huggy gives a thumbs up on that idea.) Ok. (She zooms towards the front door and knocks.)

Kid Potato: (Answers the door.) Wordgirl? What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was just here to see if you are doing ok? Is your son here too? I didn't see him at his lair.

Butcher: Wordgirl! Thank goodness. You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was just coming to see if you're ok.

Butcher: Pop and I are fine. We hid down in our basement level when the blastered front came through.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean, "Blast front". But we need for all the citizens to gather together at the baseball stadium.

Kid Potato: Why? We're safe here.

Wordgirl/Becky: While I was flying over here, I saw some of the aliens, with weapons in their hands, marching around the city. We have to work together to defeat them.

Butcher: Ok. Come on, Pop. She's right. We need to work together to defeat the aliens.

Kid Potato: You're saying that everyone is located at the baseball stadium?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Sir.

Kid Potato: I like her. She's very polite. Ok. My son and I will head over there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you and be careful. Now I have to continue to look for survivors. (She zooms away and continues to look for any citizens.) (After a few more hours of searching all corners of the city, Wordgirl decides to head back to the stadium and to make sure that everyone is accounted for.) (Talking to herself.) All the teachers, Mr. Dudley, Ms. Davis, the Principal, Ms. Champlain, Ms. Ripley, etc. Good. All here. All the students, including my friends, Violet, Scoops, Eugene, Emma, Hunter, their families, present.

My family, Mom, Dad, Bampy, TJ, here. Villains, all here. Anonymous citizens? Here. Good. Everyone is here and accounted for. (Huggy asks, what now? How are we going to battle these aliens?) I really don't know, Huggy. But each and every citizen here depends on me and I can't let them down or everyone will die.

(Wordgirl hovers there, in front of every citizen in Fair City, pondering how she will be able to battle the aliens and defend her adopted homeworld.)

The End…for now


	2. Chapter 2

Defenders of Earth 

Part 2:

Mayor of Fair City: So what do we do now?

Wordgirl/Becky: At this point, I'm not sure. But I know I can't fight them alone.

Reginald: Don't expect me to help. You're the super heros.

(While standing close to the outside of the stadium, TJ and his friend, Johnson spot the aliens coming towards them.)

TJ: (Pointing towards the army of aliens.) HEY EVERYONE! THE ALIENS ARE COMING! THE ALIENS ARE COMING!

Johnson: The aliens are coming!

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. We made a commitment to keep these citizens and this is the real thing. (Huggy asks what about the battles with the villains? Aren't those real?) Sure they are, but these aliens are a deadly threat to everyone on Earth, and not just to this city. They destroyed other cities as well. We need to make sure that the citizens in this town remain safe as best we can.

(Meanwhile, the alien invaders are walking towards the stadium and they had spotted TJ and his friend, Johnson and then seen them warn others.)

General Kibota: The Earthlings are this way. We will destroy them and then our king, King Narono will take over and claim this as part of the new Planet Ortmo Empire. And I want your weapons on full power and then as soon as we walk into that sporting arena, I want you all to begin shooting at everyone. There shall be no survivors. NOW CHARGE!

(With that, General Kibota and his Ortmoian army march towards the baseball stadium at a faster rate.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Being higher up then everyone, she spots them.) They're coming! Everyone who's not armed with a weapon and/or super power, please go and hide. Anyone who is armed with weapons and/or super powers, and wishes to help me to defend our town, please come with me.

Reginald: What's the point? Our town is destroyed and there's nothing left.

Mayor of Fair City: He's right, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: What am I hearing? Are you all just going to give up and surrender our town to these aliens? Did you surrender to Miss Power when she threatened to take over?

Mayor of Fair City: We were about to, but you saved us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wasn't the only one to help defeat her. My villains and DA Botsford held her off until I was able to come and help.

Chuck: But we lost that battle.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you did, but I'm still happy that you all put in the effort and did something to help the city and not just yourselves. You were acting very unselfishly and I'm proud of you all because of that.

Butcher: Thanks Wordgirl. You're always seem to be very encouraging.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, and I'm glad that my vocabulary teaching is paying off. So, who wants to help Huggy and I defend the city? (Just about all the villains raise their hands.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I would love to help you, but my leg is still hurt.

Henchman #1: And we want to stay and keep our boss safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's helping. Very good, Guys. (She then lands in front of Doc and walks over to him.) Stay safe and well. I almost lost you once to Miss Power, I don't want to lose you to these aliens either.

Dr. Two-Brains: Aww, thanks Wordgirl. And, this may sound weird coming from someone who's tried to destroy you many times, but I don't want to lose you either. Stay safe, Sweetie.

(They give each other a hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You too, Doc.

(Then after they give each other a salute, she goes with the rest to go and battle the aliens.)

Butcher: How should we do this?

Tobey: I need a robot and I have no time to build more of them.

Wordgirl/Becky: There's one place that still houses some of your robots, but they are going to be in need of repair.

Tobey: What's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: My spaceship hideout. I have a room full of battle memorabilia and some of your robots are amongst some of the memorabilia. I can take you there and you can see if you can repair them.

Tobey: You're giving me access to your hideout?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, because we can use all the help we can get and your robots would be very helpful in a battle like this.

Tobey: Thanks.

Butcher: What about the rest of us?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't really want to leave you all here to fight alone, but I need to take Tobey to my hideout. Do you all think you can try your best to defeat the aliens until we return? (Huggy says that he will stay with the villains here while you go and take Tobey to our hideout.) Are you sure, Huggy? (Huggy says yes, I'm sure.) Ok. (Hugs.) Be safe, Buddy.

Chuck: We'll make sure he's safe, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Chuck and good luck to you all. (She then picks up Tobey and zooms away to her hideout, which, by miracle, is still untouched by the aliens' destruction.) Thankfully, this place is still ok.

Tobey: Nice place. So where are your battle memorabilia?

Wordgirl/Becky: This way. (She then takes him to a room and opens the door, revealing a whole room full of memorabilia from Wordgirl's many battles with the city's villains.)

Tobey: This is great. (He then spots his many robots that were destroyed by Wordgirl in the past, including Statue Bot, Wordbot, and Tobey's Robot Clone, that he used to cheat on Play Day at school.) Can I use any of these?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as long as you can control them better.

Tobey: This may take awhile to get them working again and I don't have my master remote anymore. It was destroyed when the blast front destroyed Mother's car.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just do you best. I have to go and help with the battle.

Tobey: Wait? You trust me to be alone in your hideout?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) Look, as long as you don't tell the other villains where this place is, I'll trust you.

Tobey: I will not let you down, Dear Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: And as long as you don't go through my stuff or Huggy's things.

Tobey: (Rolls his eyes, with a sigh.) Right, right.

(Wordgirl then flies off to help with the battle, leaving Tobey behind to repair and reassemble his destroyed robots.)

(When she arrives back, she sees that the villains seem to be doing a good job at defeating the aliens, even Amazing Rope Guy is doing a good job, since he and Granny May are working together with her knitting needles and his ropes.)

(Eileen has grown into Birthday Girl and is punching the daylights out of the aliens, who can't seem to cause her much damage.)

(Butcher and his father, Kid Potato are combining their powers, alongside Chuck and his weapon.)

(Ms. Question, Mr. Big, and Victoria Best are using their powers and/or weapons together as well.)

Mr. Big: You destroyed my building! I won't let you get away with that!

Victoria: And not to mention, my house and all of my trophies!

(Huggy and the other animal sidekicks have also joined forces.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Zooming down towards Butcher.) Wow, you all seem to be doing a great job.

Butcher: Thanks Wordgirl!

Kid Potato: But it's not over yet.

(Just when they thought they had beaten the aliens, the hatch on the big disc-like ship opens up and thousands of smaller ships exit and begin to shoot upon the citizens.)

(The aliens' general has called in the Air Force.)

General Kibota: Come on, we need to show these primitive beings that this is now part of our Empire and that they are no longer inhabitants of this world!

Private Litoro: Sir, that one, floating. She doesn't seem to be an Earthling.

General Kibota: Yes, she was outside the main ship, trying to communicate with us. She said that she's from Planet Lexicon.

Private Litoro: Didn't we try to take over Lexicon?

General Kibota: Yes, I was a private then and the former general tried and failed and you know what happens when a general fails in taking over a planet for Planet Ortmo? They get executed because there's no room in our empire for failures. If you fail, then you're weak and there's no room for weakness in our empire.

Private Litoro: Yes Sir. So what should we do now?

General Kibota: We will kidnap and execute that Lexiconian. They are a powerful force and if she's eliminated than the rest of these beings will have to surrender and be executed. (Using his alien language that is only understandable to the other Ortmoians.) Men, cease firing upon these beings! We have a different idea on how to defeat these Earth beings!

(When the aliens cease firing, the villains and Wordgirl believe that they had given up.)

Villains: Hurray!

Wordgirl/Becky: Way to go, Everyone! You all did very good! You should all be proud of yourselves, like I am.

Chuck: We are, Wordgirl.

(Just then, from out of the large disc-like ship comes a beam of light and it zeros in on Wordgirl, herself.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What's going on here? I'm trapped! (She tries her best to punch her way out of the beam's light, as it draws her closer and closer to the ship itself.) Someone!

Chuck: Hey, they can't do that! That's cheating! (He then begins by shooting every condiment at the beam.)

(The rest of the villains are trying to help as well, but not even Eileen's super strength is able to help.)

Victoria: I'm going to try something. (She uses her own red eye beams to try to help Wordgirl.) I need help here!

(Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Best come to help as well, using their own eye beams as well, but it doesn't work and Wordgirl is drawn further and further towards the ship and it's hatch opens and she's taken aboard the ship.)

Mr. Best: We did the best we could.

Mrs. Best: But I guess our best wasn't best enough.

Victoria: But we did our best. I'm sure Wordgirl would've appreciated our help.

Birthday Girl: What's going to happen to her?

Chuck: We don't know.

Butcher: Those aliens are much stronger and tougher than Miss Power.

(On board the ship, Wordgirl awakens in a cell made out of laser beams instead of metallic bars.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What is the meaning of this? Why did you capture me?

General Kibota: (Speaking in his own language.) You will be executed and then we can take over this planet.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She punches the laser bars but her fist burns as it sizzles from contact.) Ouch! (Then she talks to herself.) How am I going to get out of this?

(She then remains in the ship, feeling upset, scared, and hopeless.)

(Just then, Tobey shows up and sees everyone looking up at the ship hovering in the sky over the shattered remains of Mr. Big's building.)

Tobey: What's going on? Where's Wordgirl?

Chuck: Wordgirl was just kidnapped by the aliens.

Butcher: We saw that the aliens were backing down and we thought that meant that they were giving up.

Granny May: And then, the aliens shot a beam at Wordgirl and began to draw her towards the ship.

Tobey: That sounds like a tractor beam.

Victoria: We all tried to free her and it looked like she was trying as well, but it was too late.

Birthday Girl: She's a prisoner on those mean, old aliens.

Mr. Big: And, I hate to say this, but without her here to help us, we can't defeat the aliens.

Tobey: What can we do now?

(They all shrug their shoulders and continue to glance up at the ship, holding their heroine/nemesis hostage and feeling hopeless.)

The End…for now


	3. Chapter 3

Defenders of Earth 

Part 3

(After Wordgirl was abducted by the aliens, the villains who came to help fight them sadly head back to the baseball stadium, where the rest of the towns' citizens are located.)

Mayor of Fair City: Well, what happened?

Chuck: Wordgirl was abducted by the aliens.

Butcher: They used some kind of tractom beam.

Tobey: Tractor beam. I had just arrived when the other villains informed me of this turn of events.

Mayor of Fair City: And without Wordgirl here to help us. I don't think we have any choice but to give up and surrender.

Reginald: I agree with the Mayor. Wordgirl is very likely going to be killed or at least their prisoner for a very long time. We should just give up.

Mrs. Botsford: Am I hearing you all correctly? You want us to give up just because Wordgirl was abducted?

Mr. Botsford: Sally's right. We can't just give up. If we're going to die, then we'll go down fighting.

(Elsewhere, TJ is walking around the arena and he has not seen or heard from his sister, Becky or her pet, Bob since before the explosion that destroyed their neighborhood, including their house.)

TJ: (He goes over to Becky's friends.) Violet, Scoops, have either of you seen Becky or Bob?

Violet: I don't think so, TJ.

Scoops: I haven't seen her since this morning when we were talking in the backyard. Bob was with her and I didn't see them after that.

TJ: Thanks. (Walks over to his parents.) Mom, Dad, no one's seen Becky or Bob. I don't remember seeing her here in the arena.

Mr. Botsford: I don't know where she could be either.

Mrs. Botsford: Maybe Becky and Bob didn't get away in time?

Mr. Botsford: Is it possible the Becky and Bob are (Gulps!) dead?

TJ: No, they can't be. They're just missing. That's all and they are hiding under something, somewhere.

(Tobey is standing close to the Botsfords when he hears that Becky and Bob are missing and he begins to have a theory as to why Becky and Bob are missing, but he keeps his theory to himself and hopes he'll be able to ask Becky, the next time he sees her.)

(As he is thinking about that, Dr. Two-Brains is talking to the other villains.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey Tobey. The villains told me that Wordgirl and you went to her hideout during the battle.

Tobey: Yes, I said that I need my robots in order to help battle the aliens. I came back to tell her that they are ready, but then you told me that she was abducted and I sort of forgotten all about my robots.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, maybe you can go and get them and then we can go and try to rescue her.

Mr. Big: Are you sure that his robots can defeat the aliens?

Dr. Two-Brains: Maybe. Do you still have Mousezilla?

Tobey: I saw it in Wordgirl's hideout. I repaired him and he's still functional as ever. I repaired just about all of my robots that Wordgirl has in her hideout. They are all functional and ready for battle. I even made a new master remote. (He turns it on and within a few minutes, Statue Bot, Wordbot, Tobey's robot clone, and Mousezilla are fully functional.)(He then sees his mother.) Mother, I know how you feel about my robots, but I'm going to use these to help rescue Wordgirl.

Mrs. McCallister: I know, Tobey. I have to say that I'm proud of what a gifted boy you are. I love you, Tobey.

Tobey: I love you too, Mother.

(Tobey and his mother hug.)

Chuck: Aww, that's sweet.

Brent: That is nice. Chuck, I was wondering if I can help you rescue Wordgirl?

Chuck: I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt.

Brent: Please, Chuck. I want to fight alongside my brother.

Chuck: Well, ok. I have to get you a condiment shooter. I only have one right now.

(Soon everyone is getting ready for another battle with the aliens in order to rescue Wordgirl.)

Henchman #1: Boss, are you sure you're ready to take on these aliens?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. I missed out on the last battle and I could tell that you really needed my help.

(Meanwhile, the aliens are also getting ready to battle the Fair City citizens.)

General Kibota: Men, we are now ready to face these Earthlings. We will have no mistakes and we will take no surrenders. The mission is to go in there and kill everyone, leaving no survivors. And if any of you fail, you will be executed, according to the laws of the Ortmoian Empire. Is that clear?

Ortmoian Army: Yes, Sir!

(They then march out of the ship and head towards the arena and they bust their way into the arena.)

General Kibota: This is it! FIRE!

Mayor of Fair City: EVERYONE, GET DOWN!

(The aliens begin to fire upon the citizens and they all go to hide in many places in the arena.)

(The villains, on the other hand, had decided to stay and fight the aliens, protecting the citizens in the process.)

Butcher: Take this!

Kid Potato: Let's take them down together, Son!

Butcher: With pleasure, Pop!

(They fire a combination of meat and potato products at the aliens.)

Kid Potato: We're awesome, Son!

(Elsewhere.)

Tobey: Ok. Here we go. I hope this works. ROBOTS ATTACK! (Within minutes, Tobey's robots are battling the aliens and defeating them.) YES!

Dr. Two-Brains: Henchmen, you guys fire the goop ray and I'll fire the cheese ray. FIRE NOW! (They fire upon the aliens, turing them into cheese and goop and sometimes a combination of both.)

Whammer: Now it's time to Wham you aliens! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM, WHAM, WHAM! (He creates several shockwaves that destroy the aliens' weapons and blasting them away as well.)

Amazing Rope Guy: I'll get you! (He swings his rope and ties up several aliens.) I did it. I got several aliens tied up in a rope and I'm thinking of using the Pegasus-knot. Trust me, it's the hardest knot.

Granny May: (Flying around in her armor.) Let's see if you aliens like a whiff of this! (She sprays some of her perfume at the aliens, making them gag and choke from the scent and then she ties them up in her purple knitting thread.)

(As the villains continue to battle the aliens, the regular citizens are hiding.)

Mrs. Botsford: You know, we can't let the villains be the only ones fighting the aliens.

Mr. Botsford: But they have the powers and/or weapons.

Reginald: Besides, if they get killed in the process…

TJ: You're mean!

Reginald: I'm just saying that it'll benefit this town if the villains get killed in the process.

Violet: I don't think Wordgirl would like that kind of attitude.

Reginald: (Scoffs.) If Wordgirl was a super as she claims to be, she would've found her way out of that space ship and she will be here helping to battle the aliens.

Scoops: How do you know that she's not trying to get away?

(Huggy then decides to go and help the villains, instead of staying behind and listening to the thankless attitude of what some of the citizens are saying about Wordgirl.)

(Huggy goes and checks out who he could help and spots Eileen, who is in her Birthday Girl form, but is still having trouble with the aliens and he decides to go and assist her.)

Birthday Girl: Hi, Huggy-Wuggy. Are you going to help me? (Huggy gives her a thumbs up and goes to help her battle some aliens.) You're a vewy good helper. Wordgirl is wucky to have a sidekick wike you. (Huggy thanks her and continues to help the villains battle the aliens.)

Chuck: (As he is shooting condiments at some aliens, he brings up an important topic.) Did anyone forget that we have to help Wordgirl?

Ms. Question: What makes you think we forgot about her?

Chuck: Well, we're fighting the aliens but no one's come up with a plan to rescue her.

Dr. Two-Brains: Chuck's right! We're so focused on these aliens that we hadn't thought of a plan to rescue Wordgirl.

(Meanwhile, aboard the ship, the aliens decide that the only way totally destroy the Earthlings is to destroy the planet itself.)

General Kibota: If we can't get control of this planet, then we will destroy it all together.

Private Litoro: Yes, Sir. The King said that if a planet continues to retaliate, then it's time to destroy it. If King Narono can't have it then no one can.

General Kibota: Private, tell your men to retreat back to the ship and then we will head to the mother ship and then we will use the ultimate weapon. The one that destroys whole planets.

Private Litoro: It'll take us several hours to get it fully operational.

General Kibota: However long it takes, Private. (He then walks over to Wordgirl, who's still his prisoner and after perfecting the art of speaking Earth languages.) You are probably wondering what I have planned for you, my dear.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whatever it is, I don't care what you do to me. Just leave this planet and it's people alone.

General Kibota: You are brave for such a young Lexiconian. Yeah, that's right. I know you're from Lexicon. We've tried to conquer that world also, but failed because the previous general was weak. But I'm not and I've decided that if our king can't have control of Earth, than no one can, including the Earthlings themselves. In other words, we're going to blow up Planet Earth and every living thing on that world is going to perish.

Wordgirl/Becky: NO! I have a family there! Friends! Innocent people! You can't do that!

General Kibota: We, the Ortmoian Empire, can do whatever we want. We are the most powerful beings in the Universe and therefore, we should be in control of all the planets. And we get to decide if a planet should perish or not.

Wordgirl/Becky: I won't let you! (She then decides to try to use her ice breath and blows on the laser bars, freezing them on contact. She then busts out.)

General Kibota: Guards! Get her! Don't let her get away!

(Soon, the corridor is filled with Ortmoian guards, holding laser rifles, ready to blast at her.)

(Wordgirl is now trying to find her way off the ship, which is now lifting off from the planet.)

(Meanwhile, down below, the citizens in Fair City watch as the ship lifts off into space.)

Chuck: Looks like they're leaving. Did we win?

Dr. Two-Brains: It looks like it.

Tobey: But we haven't rescued Wordgirl. She's still their prisoner.

Mr. Big: But on the bright side, we don't have to worry about those aliens anymore.

(Meanwhile, back on the ship, as it is taking off into Outer Space, Wordgirl is still trying to dodge the shots being fired at her by the guards.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then decides to try to make an opening by punching a hole on the side of the ship. It takes her several tries before she is able to make a dent in the alien metal, which is five times thicker than any metal on Earth. And after a few more tries, she punches a small hole and then a few more punches, she makes an opening large enough for her to pass through and out of the ship but not without several pieces of metal cutting into her skin.) AHHH! (Not to mention some minor laser shot wounds from the guards' weapons.)

Private Litoro: Sir, she's escaped!

General Kibota: We're in space. There's no way she is able to survive in space.

Second Private Mintoro: Sir, she's flying back towards Earth!

General Kibota: That's impossible! How is she able to breath in space?

Second Private Mintoro: Should we fire at her?

General Kibota: No, we need all the power in order to blow up the Earth. And how long do we have until we are able to do so?

Third Private Nitko: In about two hours, General!

General Kibota: Excellent. She'll soon be killed along with the Earthlings. And it'll be one less planet to rebel against Ortmoian rule.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl returns to Earth as fast as she can zoom and she appears in the skies over the shattered remains of Fair City.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (As she zooms back to Fair City.) I need to warn everyone! (She gets on her communicator and informs Huggy that she made her way off the ship and is heading home at this time.)

(Meanwhile, Huggy gets a faint message from Wordgirl.)

Tobey: (He hears her voice on Huggy's communicator, located on his belt.) It's Wordgirl. She freed herself. Wordgirl, can you hear me?

Wordgirl/Becky: (As she zooms towards Earth, she hears Tobey's voice coming from her communicator on her belt.) Yes, Tobey. I can hear you. I'm coming home.

(The villains begin to cheer.)

Tobey: Are you alright?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm fine, but I need you and all of the villains to return to arena. I have something to share with everyone.

Tobey: You sound scared and worried.

Wordgirl/Becky: I am, but I'll let you all know as soon as I return.

(She enters the Earth's atmosphere and as she passes though town, she sees the shattered remains of her beloved city.)

(She then enters the arena.)

TJ: It's Wordgirl! She's home again!

Mrs. Botsford: But she doesn't look too good.

Mr. Botsford: She looks like she's been in a fight and lost.

Mayor of Fair City: Wordgirl, I was informed by the city's villains that you have something to tell us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Mr. Mayor, I do. Citizens of Fair City. I have come with alarming news. I don't know how to help, but the aliens had informed me, while I was still their prisoner, that they plan to destroy the whole planet.

Violet: What does that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: It means in a few short hours, Planet Earth will be destroyed and every living thing will perish, including every human. And I will too, will share your fate.

Reginald: What? Do you mean that you're not going to save yourself and your monkey?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm not. This is my home and I'm not going to abandon it in order to save myself and my sidekick.

Scoops: But you could go to another planet and live. Or maybe you could go back to Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I won't do that. I don't want to die, but this is my home and Huggy's home. We won't abandon you all. So I'm going to accept whatever happens. And before this ends, I just want to say that Huggy and I are very blessed to have lived on such a beautiful planet and to know such great people. Everyone here holds a special place in our hearts. Everyone! And at the moment of our demise I will let you all know who we really are. I don't know when that'll be.

(Wordgirl, Huggy, and the citizens of Fair City await their fate.)

(Wordgirl is feeling guilty that she can't do anything to stop it and even more guilty that everyone she loves is going to perish, including her Earth family, her best friends, her villains, and her sidekick and herself.)

Tobey: Wordgirl, I just want to say that I'm so sorry about trying to destroy you with robots and for causing problems for you. It's just that I really like you and I don't know how to express it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I like you too, Tobey.

Victoria: Wordgirl, I just want to say that you are the best superhero. And I wish I can be the best, like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Victoria. You're the best at a lot of things and I appreciated the effort you and your parents gave when you tried to rescue me. That was the best.

(Two hours later, as everyone is awaiting their fate, but instead, they all hear a very loud explosion, coming from deep in space.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What was that?

Henchman #1: I don't know, Boss. Do you think the aliens have fired their master weapon?

Dr. Two-Brains: I hope not.

(They all look up and see a large fireball-like explosion and a whole lot of debris falling and buring up in the atmosphere.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I wondered what happened. (Huggy shrugs his shoulders.)

(Then all of a sudden a flash appears and a familiar ship appears as well.)

Dr. Two-Brains: We know that ship.

Wordgirl/Becky: Miss Power?

Miss Power: (She zooms out of her ship.) What did you expect?

Wordgirl/Becky: What happened?

Miss Power: I destroyed that mother ship in space that was about to fire a weapon onto Earth, thus destroying it.

Wordgirl/Becky: You saved Earth?

Miss Power: Look, I know those aliens. They've tried to take over my homeworld as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wait, how could your small, tiny ship destroy that huge mother ship?

Miss Power: We Terroites design our ships with anything we need to defeat an enemy and, like I said, those aliens had tried to take over Terro. And, even though we are considered enemies, I couldn't let them destroy this world.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I thank you for your help. But don't you still want to take over Earth?

Miss Power: Not anymore. You proved to be a powerful adversary and I respect you. Never again, do I have the desire to take over this world, nor do I have the desire to take over Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Once again, thank you for your help. I know every citizen on this world thanks you, Miss Power. And I thank you as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: We thank you too, Miss Power.

Miss Power: No problem, Mouse-Brains.

(She floats away, back to her ship, to head home to Terro, when Wordgirl and Huggy follow her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Where are you going now?

Miss Power: Terro's been wanting to rid the Universe of the Ortmoians for 1000's of centuries. They are still a threat to the Universe. I may have destroyed this army, but there are still more out there. I need to inform Terro that these invaders had tried to destroy an innocent planet with no means of defending themselves against the Ortmoians.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Terro's not going to come here to try to take over Earth themselves?

Miss Power: I will tell them that Earth has a powerful protector.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I wasn't powerful enough to protect them from the Ortmoians. I had given up and decided to face the same fate as they were going to face. In other words, I was going to die along with them.

Miss Power: Wordgirl, you're a very brave young girl and you did your best protecting them. Never in my life have I seen someone who is as caring about others as you are. Your own enemies speak highly of you. And after this is all done, you and your villains will most likely go back to battling each other, like before.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe, it'll take a long time to get Fair City back to normal. Well, thanks again and I can't speak for anyone else, but I appreciate the help. And I hope you and your homeworld are successful in bringing the Ortmoians to justice and if you need some more help, maybe you can enlist the help from Lexicon. Huggy tells me that they have a great army as well. (Huggy gives a thumbs up.)

Miss Power: I'll keep that in mind. Well, see you around, Wordgirl and Huggy. (She then gets into her ship and she zooms away back into space.)

Wordgirl/Becky: See you. (As they watch Miss Power zoom back into space.) Wow, that was what I call a miracle, Huggy. Who would've thought that Miss Power, of all people, would come and help us out like that?

Dr. Two-Brains: We're surprised that she did too, but thankful to know that there's someone out there who is looking out for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I'm sorry that I gave up like that.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's ok. You were going to face death with the rest of us. I think that was very brave and loyal of you to do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Chuck: So what should we do now? It's going to take us forever to clean this up and to get the city back to normal.

Wordgirl/Becky: Working together, we can get this city back to normal.

(Several months later, Fair City is pretty much back to normal, thanks to Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface, and with the additional help from all the city's citizens, including the villains.)

(One day, Becky and Bob are about to head to the library.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, before you go to the library, your father and I have a question to ask you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Go for it.

Mr. Botsford: When we were all gathered in that stadium, we didn't see either one of you in the crowd.

Mrs. Botsford: What your father and I want to know is this? Are you Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface?

Wordgirl/Becky: If you can keep a secret, I will answer that question for you.

Mr. Botsford: I can keep a secret.

Mrs. Botsford: So can I.

Wordgirl/Becky: Promise? (Her parents promise.) Well, yes, I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface.

Mr. Botsford: Becky, we are so proud of how brave you were when we were all about to die.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Miss Power said that to me as well. But I still feel guilty that I couldn't help anyone when the aliens threatened to destroy Earth.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, you did your best and that's more important than anything. Sure, we could've died, but you gave it your best effort to make sure that we were all safe and together.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Mr. Botsford: And we're equally proud that you didn't abandon us to our fate. You wanted to face it alongside us as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks again. Well, I better get going to the library to meet with Violet and Scoops. I think Tobey will be there as well.

Mrs. Botsford: We've noticed how well you and Tobey have gotten along since the alien invasion.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey needs friends and he just used his robots in order to get my attention.

(She then heads out to the library.)

Violet: (She sees Becky and Bob coming.) She's here. Hey Becky, Bob.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet, Scoops. Hello Tobey.

Tobey: Hello there.

(Even though she never told them, Violet, Scoops, and Tobey have all figured out that Becky and Bob are Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.)

(As they walk in, they pass by others in the library.)

Victoria: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Victoria.

(Becky has also gotten along better with Victoria.)

(Even though she's gotten along better with the child villains, she still continues to battle her adult villains.)

(And since the alien invasion, the citizens of Fair City have begun to appreciate her and Huggy more when they help them.)

(And though, she battles her villains still, they themselves no longer are trying to destroy her.)

(A few days later, Wordgirl and Huggy are in their hideout when a transmission comes in from Miss Power.)

Miss Power: Hello Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Miss Power. What's going on?

Miss Power: Well, I'm happy to inform you that the Ortmoian Empire is no longer going to be a threat. The Kings of both Terro and Lexicon have joined forces and they have taken the King of Ortmo to a prison planet. He and his followers are going to stay there for the rest of their lives..

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great news, Miss Power. Thanks for your help and thank the Kings of Terro and Lexicon for us. I'm sure the leaders of Earth appreciate what you all have done. I know I do.

Miss Power: No problem.

(They end their conversation and Wordgirl and Huggy decide to take a day off and they decide to spend the day, watching a marathon of Pretty Princess.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's hope that we don't have to worry about anything like those aliens again, Huggy. (Huggy agree as he devours his bowl of chips.)

The End…


	4. Chapter 4

Defenders of Earth

Part 4: Epilogue

(After a few months, after the aliens were defeated, the city of Fair City is going back to normal, thanks to all the citizens.)

(Today, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are flying around to make sure everything is repaired and/or cleaned up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well Huggy, it looks like all the buildings are back to the way they used look before the aliens attacked us. Look, Mr. Big's building has been repaired, Granny May's house, Butcher's lair. (Zooms farther.) Doc's lair is repaired. The Copy Shop is repaired and I was told that Lady Redundant Woman even got her copy machine fixed. Everyone did a very good job. (Huggy asks about Tobey, Victoria, and Eileen.) Yeah, I don't know about Eileen, but Tobey and Victoria have given up their evil ways. Tobey is still building his robots, but he doesn't use them to destroy the city anymore. And Victoria still believes that she's the best, but she and her parents found out that just trying your best is more important. (As she talks about this with Huggy, they look down and see LRW and Doc hanging out together.) And I like the fact that Doc and Lady Redundant Woman are hanging out a lot, which means they aren't planning to commit as many crimes as before. Come on, Huggy. Let's go home now. Everything is back to normal, but things have also improved. I guess it takes something like an alien invasion to bring the whole city together and realize that we all need each other. (They then head home, feeling happy about everything.) (Huggy then asks, what about your unicorns that were destroyed?) I'll just have to start collecting them again. But ceramic unicorns aren't as important as people. (They zoom home so they can watch Pretty Princess with TJ.)

TJ: Hey, you made it in time. It's just starting.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. (At this point, TJ knows that Becky and Wordgirl are the same person and has accepted the fact that the aliens abducted his sister and that she was willing to die along with every other living thing on Planet Earth.)

TJ: So, what were you doing that was so important?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was flying around to see how well everything is coming together and back to normal.

TJ: Cool. Can I come with you next time?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think I need to do check things anymore. Everything's pretty much back to normal.

(Just then, the doorbell rings.)

TJ: I'll get it. (Opens the door.) Hey Violet and, you're name is?

Victoria: Victoria Best. I brought my brother along as well.

TJ: Cool. Hey Dude.

Victoria's Brother: Hey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Victoria, Violet. You're just in time to see Pretty Princess.

Victoria: You know, I never thought I would like this show, but it's actually one of the best I've seen. Thanks for introducing it to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Violet: Hey Becky. After this, we have Art Class.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. So Victoria, are your parents going to let you come to Art Class?

Victoria: I asked them and they said that they would think about it.

TJ: Shhh, come you all. We're trying to watch Pretty Princess.

(Soon, the kids are sitting back, relaxing, and watching TV together.)

(Wordgirl is thinking to herself that months ago, this would've never happened and that Victoria and her brother would've never been sitting in Becky's living room, along with Violet and TJ, watching Pretty Princess and not listening to either Victoria or her brother boast about how the best they are. At the same time, she's thinking that TJ wouldn't have been so thrilled to find out that his sister and his favorite superhero are the same person.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy are both grateful to be living on a planet that they had begun to call 'home' in the last 11 years or so.)

(At the same time, the two other planets that were involved in bringing the Ortmoians to justice, Lexicon and Terro are no longer rivals or bitter enemies, like in the past. They are now allies and have joined forces to keep peace in the Universe.)

The End…


End file.
